Hear Me No More
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated T for safety!
1. Prologue

**A/N: FINALLY! I'M FINALLY POSTING THIS! Good Buddha! XD! Alrighty my Dark Side Army, you know who you are! Here it is at last! New Padawans to the Dark Side welcome! So guys first chapter is coming either later tonight or tomorrw so be on the look out. Also check my storyboard to see what's coming to a Fanfiction near you! People who I'm co writing with I'll get with guys soon! So this might not be updated often like the others so please bear with me! Any ideas and/or suggestions just toss them at me and you might see them! So without further ado let's get going!**

**Summary: Reid and Morgan have a fight! Uh oh! Morgan tells him he sometimes wishes he had the ability to turn off ones voice when they get annoying. Reid is upset, and wishes he couldn't talk. Maybe then his family would be happier. When they confront their demonic UnSub the team is captured! The demon decides to let them go for a price. Reid pays the price by his voice and gets his wish. Now his family is stricken with grief and tries to get his voice back! But does Reid want it back?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Yummy!**

**Prologue**

"I'll release you and your so called family for a price." The Demon said.

The BAU family looked at each other and couldn't decide what to do. But they noticed determination in their youngest eyes. They watched as he took a step forward and cleared his throat.

The demon looked at the boy and smiled wickedly. He licked his lips. The boy smelled good. But he could see dread and a want to be rid of something.

"So boy. What do you have to offer me?" He asked.

"I offer my voice." Reid said. "I don't want it anymore."

The others gasped and Morgan looked horrified. What was their beloved Reid thinking!? Not wanting his voice?

The demon thought it over and looked at the boy deeply. He saw the reason for wanting to be rid of his voice. He smiled his wicked smile and palmed the boys cheek.

"I accept your offer." He purred. The boys voice was...powerful.

The demon touched the boys throat gently and extracted his voice. The demon felt how powerful the boys voice really was and sighed as he was in Heaven. He palmed the dazed boys cheek again and touched his forehead. He watched as the leader of the family caught him before he hit the floor and lifted the unconsious boy in his arms and held protectively.

"The price for your release has been accepted. You are free to go." The demon said disappearing.

**And there's the prologue! Chapter one may or may not be out later tonight! But keep an eye out! **

**Until Next Time! Cookies! Cookies everywhere!**


	2. I wish I could turn your voice off!

**A/N: YAY! CHAPTER ONE! WHOO! Thanks you guys for your wonderful reviews, adds, and favorites! I was going to have this up last night but I wasn't feeling good and wanted to go to bed so I went to bed and knocked out for the night. I feel good tonight so we have chapter one! Boo yah! XD! So you guys without futher ado let's get crackin! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes I blame on House. He's a bit of a back seat driver.**

**I wish I could your voice off!**

Morgan was in a bad mood. He had a bit of a crap morning. His alarm wouldn't go off and Clooney barked all night at the neighbors cat. His motorcycle wouldn't start, he lost his phone, his gun jammed on him last night at the range. On top of it he had a migraine and was now not a happy camper.

He had gotten to work and got an earful from Hotch for being an hour late, his stack of paperwork had gotten bigger, and he hadn't had his coffee yet. He slowly shuffled over to the kitchenette where his little brother and sister were talking.

"-and then my neighbor proceeds to shove cake down my throat." Reid said.

"Sounds like your neighbor takes care of our favorite genius." Emily said with a laugh. "And you and I both know you ate that cake. It wasn't shoved down your throat."

"Okay so maybe I ate it." Reid said.

"Uh huh." Emily laughed.

Morgan groaned.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked him.

"No. Just need coffee." Morgan grumbled.

Reid read Morgan and knew he was having a bad day and decided not to say anything and went back to his conversation.

"So Emily, how was your night?" He asked.

"It was nice. I had dinner with an old friend and ate my weight in ice cream while Sergio and I watched monster movies." She said.

Morgan groaned again. He really wasn't in the mood for anyone. Emily took notice and grabbed Reids arm and led him back to their desks where they wnt back to their conversation. Their paperwork was all finished and they had nothing better to do.

Morgan kicked himself mentally. He hadn't meant to make them mad. But this migraine was giving him grief. He groaned inwardly when they were called to the conference room. They had a case in his home town. All the deaths were strange. The victims were covered in claw markings and the bites looked animal in origin. Some had organs ripped or just the heart, some were mutilated beyond reconittion. Others were ripped apart. Whoever their UnSub they weren't human. Little did they know their UnSub was a demon!

They got to Chicago and Morgan was, well he blew up at everyone. Hotch considered taking him off the case but Morgan insisted he was fine and could calm down.

"One time Morgan. Your final warning. You go off like that again and I will take you off the case." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Morgan said.

"Good." Hotch walked back out to the bullpen. "Reid what do you have?"

"After going through the recent murders and talking to people Emily and I have found UnSub hunts at night preferably around midnight. Some people have told us this person isn't even human. It's a demon." Reid relayed.

Morgan snorted irratably. Hotch gave him a warning look and motioned for Reid to go on.

"Demon? But they don't exsist." Rossi said. "Do they?"

"Oh please." Morgan whispered.

"Morgan." JJ said. "Keep going Spence."

"Um demons do exsist. The Amityville house is haunted by one. They're extermaly dangerous and will kill without second thought. Now looking into the recent murders further it fits. But some of the wounds on some of the victims have human made wounds such as knife wounds. Now if our UnSub is a demon it could've possessed someone and-" Reid was cut off by a slam on the table.

"And just who would this "demon" take over? Hmm? And they don't exsist! Where's your evidence!? Huh? This whole case is pointless! If you have something else to say, say it! Otherwise enough! This is ridiculous! I wish I could turn off your voice! You-" Morgan was cut off as Hotch was dragging him outside.

"I-I didn't mean-" Reid was cut by JJ.

"It's okay sweetie. Morgan has something up his ass." She said giving the genius a hug.

Emily gave him a hug too and Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue Kiddo. I'm interested as how a demon is our UnSub." Rossi said.

"Go on Reid. I've sent Morgan off to cool down." Hotch said re appearing.

Reid hesitated but the others were actually interested and urged him to continue. Reid nodded and conitued. Once done they seperated and looked for clues and more information on their UnSub.

All day Morgan wanted badly to apologize to his little brother for being such an ass. But his little brother was avoiding him like the plague. He couldn't blame him. He would too after that. But still. He felt really bad and wanted to make it right.

Later that evening Rossi and Reid were working on the geographical profile. Rossi looked over to Reid to ask a question and chuckled. His charge was soun asleep standing up.

"Reid. Reid come on Kiddo." Rossi said softly trying to rouse the sleeping boy.

Reids eyes fluttered and then blinked open. He looked over to Rossi with sleepy eyes. Rossi chuckled again.

"Time to wrap up for the night son." Rossi said.

Reid nodded and began to pack up. The others followed suit and headed to the hotel. At the hotel the girls paired up, Hotch decided to pair with Morgan (he wasn't done with him yet.), and Rossi took Reid.

Once settled in and showered Rossi decided to talk with the boy.

"Kid. We need to talk." Rossi said.

"Can't it wait til tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." Reid said fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Rossi sighed. He could tell the boy was ready to fall over, but he knew there was something else bugging him. But he gussed it could wait til morning.

"Sure son. But we will talk about this." Rossi said firmly.

"Yes sir. Good night." Reid said.

"Good night." Rossi said.

Rossi went to turn out the light but the power went off! A shadow blocked out the window and the two agents knew no more.

**Morgan you Assbutt! And oh no! The demon has them! **

**Until Next Time! POTATOES!**


	3. I offer my voice

**A/N: Gooooooood Evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to have this up last night but I accidently deleted it while going through some old files. *hides* DON'T KILL ME! Plus I'm trying to catch up on everything and get things updated. Where's a TARDIS when you need one? *goes outside and looks at the sky* Still waiting for the Madman in a Blue box. XD! I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. Anyways! When we last saw our heroes and heroines Morgan was a total assbutt! And now the team's been taken! AH! Let's see if they're okay!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are the fault of...?**

**I offer my voice**

Reid awoke to voices calling his name and someone shaking his shoulders. He sluggishly opened his eyes and peered up to the worried eyes of his team mates.

"Reid you alright?" Hotch asked lifting him into a sitting position.

"I'm fine." Reid said when the wave of dizziness passed.

"You sure sweetie? You look pale." JJ asked feeling his forehead.

Reid smiled a little at the team's overprotectivness. He re assured everyone he was fine and stood up. He noticed he was in hospital scrubs like the others, his socks and shoes were gone, and his ankle was chained to the floor like the others.

"How long-" He started.

"Not long. At a guess about a day." Emily said.

"And to answer your next question no, no one's hurt. Just a few minor bumps bruises." JJ said.

Reid smiled. He was happy they were all safe and not badly hurt. He looked over towards Morgan and gave him a small tight smile. He wasn't ready to talk to his big brother yet. He looked towards Rossi and saw he still wanted to talk. He sighed but he learned a long time ago from his surrogate father he should talk about things and not keep them bottled inside. He went up to Rossi and nodded to the corner. Rossi nodded.

Morgan smiled a little when his baby brother graced him with a small but tight smile. He knew he still didn't want to talk to him but it was a start. He like the others were curious when Reid and Rossi went over to the corner and started to talk softly amogst themselves.

"So kiddo. What's up?" Rossi asked although he knew but he wanted to hear it from Reid.

"I-I just. I. Am I so annoying that you all wish you could turn my voice off?" Reid asked.

"Oh Kiddo." Rossi said softly. "Reid I'll be honest with you. Yes we find you annoying at times, but not enough we'd wish your voice would disappear. If your voice went away who would us solve cases in record time? Who would take our minds off a grueling case? Provide important information? Reid your rambling is a part of you, and we love you for you. We wouldn't change a thing."

Reid tried to blink back the tears that threaten to spill down his cheek. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He gave Rossi a watery smile and Rossi smiled back and patted his shoulder. After a few moments they made their way back to the others and assured everyone that everything was fine.

After a few minutes they sat on the ground and talked trying to keep a cool head especially since their UnSub wasn't human. They stood when they heard the basement door open. They unconsiously moved closer to their youngest.

"Hello humans." The monster in front in of them greeted with a wicked smile.

"Why have you taken us? What do you want?" Hotch asked calmly.

"I have taken you to make a deal. One of you smelled so delicious I had to have him." He said.

They guessed it was one of the males in the family considering the monster said "he". But which one of them was it?

The demon smiled again and inhaled. THe one he wanted smelled so good but he could feel something powerful in the room and he wanted it.

"So humans, how about it?" He asked.

"How about what?" Rossi asked.

"I'll release you and your so called family for a price." The Demon said.

The BAU family looked at each other and couldn't decide what to do. But they noticed determination in their youngest eyes. They watched as he took a step forward and cleared his throat.

The demon looked at the boy and smiled wickedly. He licked his lips. The boy smelled good. But he could see dread and a want to be rid of something.

"So boy. What do you have to offer me?" He asked.

"I offer my voice." Reid said. "I don't want it anymore."

The others gasped and Morgan looked horrified. What was their beloved Reid thinking!? Not wanting his voice?

The demon thought it over and looked at the boy deeply. He saw the reason for wanting to be rid of his voice. He smiled his wicked smile and palmed the boys cheek.

"I accept your offer." He purred. The boys voice was...powerful.

The demon touched the boys throat gently and extracted his voice. The demon felt how powerful the boys voice really was and sighed as he was in Heaven. He palmed the dazed boys cheek again and touched his forehead. He watched as the leader of the family caught him before he hit the floor and lifted the unconsious boy in his arms and held protectively.

"The price for your release has been accepted. You are free to go." The demon said disappearing.

**NO SPENCEY! WHY?! Okay guys next chapter maybe out in the next few hours if not then tomorrow, but keep an eye out!**

**Until Next Time! To the window! To the wall! Reid is the badass of them all! **


	4. Rossi the Papa Bear

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I sowwy! I meant to have this up a few nights ago but the weather here has been ridiculous and its' made me sick off and on, and I've been in and out of the doctors. I might need a 7th operation. Sigh. Sorry y'all! Also I'll be leaving to go to St. Louis next Monday (after all the stress from the past year, I need a vacation!) for about a week so I'll try to update as much as I possibly can. So bear with me! So when we last saw our heroes and heroines Reid gave uo his own voice to free his family from the demon that took them! Ah! Now what? Let's go see! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Morgan!**

**Rossi the Papa Bear**

Hotch and the others after a few moments snapped out of their shock and got moving out of the house. Morgan and Rossi led the way, Hotch still had a death grip on his youngest, and the girls were beside Hotch monitoring their baby as they ran.

They made it outside and spotted a big black van and climbed in. Hotch and the girls climbed in the back. Since there were no back seats they had to sit on the floor and Hotch laid Reids' shoulders and head in his lap. Morgan hotwired the van and Rossi took the passenger side. When the engine roared to life Morgan pressed on the gas and booked it.

"So what do we do?" Emily asked.

"Go back to the hotel. None of us are hurt badly enough to need medical attention and if we tell them what happened they'll take Reid from us." Hotch said.

So they traveled back to the hotel and Hotch carried the still unconsious Reid to the room he and Rossi were sharing and laid him down. He could trust the surrogate uncle to watch over his boy for the night.

"Alright everyone. Out. I got this and you all need sleep. Now, go." Rossi said pushing everyone out the door despite their protests.

Rossi looked at the boy he considered a son and sighed sadly. He grabbed some clean clothes, showered, and got ready for a long night though he kinda figured Spencer would be out for the rest of the night.

He grabbed a chair and sat down next Reids bed and carded a hand through his long locks.

"Oh kiddo. We'll get your voice back. You may not want it but if you remember our talk you'll understand why we need to get it back." Rossi said. He sighed again. "You'll be staying with me for a while kiddo and we have another 'talk' when you wake up."

With that Rossi sat back and turned the TV on low. He really wasn't in the mood for sleeping right now so he figured he'd drown the world with some late night TV.

The next morning came all too fast for the BAU family. They weren't looking forward to going home and explaining this to the director and Strauss. Still, they all got ready and packed up to go home.

Reid felt like he was floating. He had the strangest dream their UnSub was a demon and he gave away his voice to save his family. He woke to the sound of Rossi puttering around the room and packing. Reid sat up and stretched. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened his mouth to say good morning to Rossi but no sound came out. Reid began to panic.

Rossi heard the rustling of sheets and knew that Reid was waking up. He watched as the young man sit up and stretch, then rub the sleep out of his eyes and tried to greet him. When no sound came out he saw was going to panic and rushed over.

"It's okay kiddo. Hey! Reid look at me." Rossi said. When Reid looked at him he continued his soothing menstrations to calm him down. "I know you think last night was a dream but it wasn't. You don't have a voice anymore."

Reid looked at Rossi and remembered clearly what had happened. He had willingly gave his voice for them. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He made a motion for writing and Rossi handed him a pad and paper.

_Last night wasn't a dream. It was real?_

"Yeah kiddo. It was real."

_I'm so sorry. I screw everything up. You all should leave me here and go home._

Rossi sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He was going to make his point. He pulled Reid into his lap and gave him a few good swats to the butt.

"Boy if here you say crap like that again I will spank til you get the message."

_What would that be?_

"For a genius you are dumb sometimes. Kiddo we talked about this. We love you for you. When you made that choice we were all shocked then devastated. Reid you are not worthless and not a screw up."

_I'm sorry Rossi. I can't help it sometimes. And I love you all too. You're the closet thing to a family I've had._

Rossi smiled and let Reid up. He gave the kid a hug and pushed him the shower. Once Reid was changed and clothed they went downstairs for breakfast where the others were waiting. The girls instantly started mothering him and Hotch watched him like a hawk. Morgan was still to apologize but after the 'talk' he and Hotch had last night, he was going to keep his promise and wait for his brother to be comfortable with him again.

On the plane the girls and Reid were talking to Garcia on Skype. Garcia was not pleased that Reid gave away his cute little voice but decided not to punish him since Rossi took care of that already.

"So Junior G man what will you do when you get home?" Garcia asked.

_Live normally but I'll be staying with Rossi for a while til we figure a way to get my voice back._

"I can start research if you'd like." Garcia said.

"That would be great Garcia, thank you." Hotch said.

"You're welcome Boss man! I shall get to it and I'll be waiting for your arrival! Ta-ta family!" Garcia said signing out.

The family laughed. Reid yawned and stretched.

"Still sleepy honey?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded.

"Why don't you sleep. We still have a ways to go." Emily said.

Reid nodded and went to the couch and laid down. The guys watched once again as the girls mothered Reid.

Reid smiled. He was lucky to have them for a family. He let his sisters mother him and fell to sleep peacefully.

**Aww! Rossi's such a papa bear! **

**Until Next Time! Morgan: Why am I to blame?! Me: Because you are!**


	5. Dreadful meetings

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know I'm terrible. I sowwy! I swear to do better and update faster...don't kill me! *runs down the hallway* XD! Alright enough of that. So news! First off! Last update until the 19th. I'll be leaving for St Louis Monday morning but tomorrow I'll be busy packing and cleaning, so no updates til I get back. I will be taking my laptop to write chapters, I just won't be able to update (it costs money to use the wi fi at the place we're staying at). So when I get back, some stories may actually be finished and others on my board will be started! So expect updates when I get back and maybe some new stories! Second off! Supernatural fans! New story up on my board! Go check it out! So that's all for now, let's get to it! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are still my own but Morgan's still to blame!**

**Dreadful meetings**

_The next day._

Reid couldn't really sleep. Tomorrow he, Hotch, and Rossi were going to go talk to Strauss about letting Reid continue working despite losing his voice. He was nervous.

'What if she says no. Then what?' He thought.

He rolled over to find Mudgy sitting beside his bed. The old dog had a look in his eyes that told Reid he was going to be alright. Reid smiled at the dog and rubbed his head.

Mudgy made happy noise as the boy in the bed rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears. He jumped up on the bed and curled protectively around Spencer and settled down. Reid smiled again and snuggled into the old dog feeling safe.

Rossi smiled as he saw the whole thing. He was up reading and wondered where Mudgy was for he usually curled up at the end of his bed while he read or typed. Curious he got up and found Mudgy in Reids room comforting the boy. He watched happily as the dog managed to get Reid to sleep peacefully.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." Rossi whispered.

Rossi went back to his room deciding Mudgy had a handle on things. Though he'd still be ready if a nightmare occured. Even though he wouldn't hear Reid cry out but Mudgy could come and get him if needed.

The night went nightmare free but Rossi could tell Reid was nervous and while he didn't have to make him go but if Reid wanted to continue working then he had to go to the meeting. At least he and Hotch would be there right beside him.

"Nervous kiddo?" He asked.

Reid took out his note pad and wrote something down then handed it to the older man.

_Yes. I really want to keep working but what if Strauss says no? Then what will I do?_

"We'll cross that road when we come to it. In the mean time if you are unable to work then we find you another job."

_Okay. You and Hotch will be there the whole time right?_

"Of course we will. Why wouldn't we be?"

_I don't want to burden anyone._

"You are not burden. Now hush boy and eat your breakfast. You need the weight." Rossi teased. He laughed when Reid pouted at him but none the less he ate his breakfast.

After the two finished their breakfast and got ready they headed for the BAU. Rossi noted that when they got closer and closer the more nervous Reid got. He placed a hand on his shoulder to say 'it's going to be okay.' Reid looked over and nodded, getting the message. Rossi patted his shoulder.

Hotch was waiting for them when they got to the BAU and they headed off to the meeting. Reid felt like his legs would turn to jello and he would fall to the floor like an idiot.

"Everything's fine Reid." Hotch whispered soothingly in his ear.

Reid nodded and the three went into the conference room. They took their seats and waited for Strauss to say something.

Strauss eyed the young profiler and stood. She cleared her throat and began.

"Agents. Agent Reid. According to recent reports you lost your voice to a demon. Now I don't know if it's true but if you can't speak then-" She was cut off.

"It is true. We were taken by an actual demon and he gave his voice willingly to save us." Hotch said calmly though he growled lowly in his throat.

"Agent Hotchner I don't believe in demons. Now Agent Reid since you can't speak I'm letting you go, unless-" Again she was cut off.

"Now see here Erin! You don't know what we went through and now what we have to deal with! And here you are making things worse and taking a job that means the world to the kid!" Rossi hollered.

"If you'll let me speak Agent Rossi." Strauss growled. "Fine. Bring me proof of said demon then I'll you work Agent Reid. But you're on medical leave for the being. Good day gentlemen." She said leaving.

The two adults looked at the boy next him and could Reid was crying a little. Hotch began to rub his back and talk soothingly to him while Rossi called Garcia.

After giving Reid a few more moments to collect himself the three left for Rossi's manor. Reid wound up falling asleep on the way back. The morning having taking it's toll. When they got to the manor they saw everyone had yet to arrive but Garcia was there.

"I'm here like you asked. Everyone else should be here shortly." She said, she noticed a sleeping Reid in the front of Rossi's SUV. "My poor baby."

Hotch carried Reid in and took him to his bedroom for the time being. Everyone else arrived shortly after.

"So what's this all about?" Emily asked.

"We're going to hunt down the monster that took our Reid from us." Rossi said.

**Whoo! Their going to get started on the hunt! Sorry it couldn't be longer! I still have things to before my trip! See ya when I get back my loverly Dark Jedi!**

**Until Next Time! *Runs down the hall* I'M OUT OF COOKIES!**


	6. Hunting Season

**A/N: Still on the road to St Louis! Watching Silent Hill and typing at the same time! I love Silent Hill! I'm also watching it to do research for 'Sammy's Promise Reprise' that's coming to Fanfiction near you! Other Supernatural stories are now up on my profile you can check them out. Also someone mentioned I should have our favorite Winchester brothers appear! It's a good idea and I might throw them in, I'm not too sure yet. Anyway. When we last saw our heroes and heroines they got more badass and are now trying to track to the SOB that took their Reids voice. Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame that SOB!**

**Hunting Season**

Hotch tucked the blanket around the sleeping Reid and carded a hand through his hair. He smiled. Reid looked so innocent when he slept. Like he didn't have a care in the world. He snuck one last glance and got back to research with the others.

Reid had fallen asleep while they were researching. No one blamed him. Reid hadn't really slept. He was determined to show Strauss the demon that has his voice was real. While he was researching possible places where the monster could be he fell to sleep standing up. Hotch woke him long enough to lead him to the couch and lay him down.

"I think I got something on our monster." Garcia said.

"What is it Kitten?" Rossi asked.

"This demon has made other deals in the past few months all resulting in someone giving something up. Most of them have died and are now in Hell, others are still alive, and the rest have limited time." She said.

"So you're telling me Reid could die from this?" Morgan asked with panic in his voice.

"Well that depends on the demon and the deal. My sweet baby willing gave his voice to him. Others would've their life or soul. But there is a possibility." Garcia said with sadness at the end. She didn't want her sweet baby to die.

"I found something too." JJ said.

"What'd you find?" Emily asked.

"According to this, the demon we encounter is one of the few that roam the earth in a human form. With this they can blend in with us. But if exorcised the demon has to find a new host or if they tire of the body. The demon we met was known as a 'cross road' demon. They make deals only with humans but their contracts are held with other demons. Other demons can make deals but only 'cross roads' work with only humans." She said.

"So how do we find it?" Hotch asked.

"We have to find an abandoned cross road and bury some things of Reids. Like his FBI badge. Something that'll grab the demons attention." JJ said.

"Okay so let's go." Morgan said.

"It's not that simple. Plus some demons once a deal is done they won't come back if called." Emily said.

"It's worth a try right?" Morgan said. He was determined to get his little brothers voice back and hopefully re gain his trust.

"We'll start packing and head out." Rossi said.

"I'll get Reid." Morgan said.

"You'll do no such thing! You'll let my sweet baby genius sleep. Now go get packing!" Garcia said in her best 'mom' voice.

"Yes mama." Morgan said scurring away. You didn't want to mess with Mama Garcia.

Once the SUV was packed and they found an abandoned cross road, Rossi went back in to the house to get their youngest. He smiled as the boy was still sleeping peacefully. He loathed to wake him, but they needed to get going. He lightly shook the boys thin shoulders and smiled again when moved restlessly, then sat up rubbing his eyes like a toddler would.

"Hey kiddo. We need to get going." Rossi said.

Reid looked at Rossi puzzled. Where did they have to go? Especially at this hour? Reid picked up his note pad and wrote something.

_Where are going Rossi? It's nearly midnight._

"I know. But we think we may have found away of summoning the moster that took your voice." Rossi said.

_Really?_

"Yes really. Now come on. You can sleep in the SUV." Rossi with a chuckle. Reid was still half sleep but had been coherent enough to understand what was going on.

Rossi led the still sleepy boy to the SUV and herded him in. Rossi got into the front with Hotch driving. The two men smiled as the girls started mothering Reid. Soon the youngster was back to sleep in Garcias lap. Once situated the headed off.

Hunting season was now open.

**Oh shit y'all! Stuff just got real!**

**Until Next Time! Be vewwy vewwy quiet I'm hunting monstews.**


	7. The Roads that Cross

**A/N: Still got another couple hours before I hit St Louis! Whoo! VACATION! Getting so sick of sitting in the van. Need...to...stretch...mrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Lol. So nothing new really just bored and shtuff. So yeah. When we last left our heroes and heroines they were on their way to the cross roads to call the SOB that has Reids voice! Ahh! Let's see how it goes!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but the van's really to blame.**

**The Roads that Cross.**

Reid stood in the middle of the cross road waiting for the monster appear. He buried his FBI badge and ID alond with his gun. But he didn't bury it too deeply just in case of things went south. The others were hiding in the tree and tall grass in the fields around him.

_An hour before_

_**I'm going and that's that!**_

_"But Reid we don't know what'll happen! You could die!" Morgan argued._

_**I made the deal and it's my voice! It'll be me he would want!**_

_"Reid you can go and summon the monster. But you will have back up." Hotch said strenly leading them to their hotel room._

_"Reid you'll bunk with me. Morgan with Rossi, and the girls together." Hotch said passing out keys. "We'll meet in fifteen and head out."_

_Present time_

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to find the monster that took his voice.

"Hello Spencer." He smiled wickedly.

'If I could talk I'd wipe that smirk off your face.' Reid thought.

"So I suppose you want your voice back?" He asked.

Reid nodded.

"Well. I'd love to help but sadly I don't hold your contract. Another does." He said.

Reid was afraid of this, as was the team.

"Who holds his voice?" A dark voice from behind the monster asked.

"Well Agent Morgan. I won't tell you." He said.

"Why not?" Rossi asked walking out of the tall grass with Hotch.

"Because. I don't like tattle tales." He said with a grin.

"Spill already or we'll spill your guts." Emily said while appeared with JJ.

"Go ahead sugar. Give me your best shot." He challenged.

A shot rang out. The others looked and saw it was their youngest who had fired.

"You little-" He was cut as he realized he bullet was made of iron and he began to slowly bleed out. "This isn't over little one. Your voice is powerful. The one who holds your contract plans on using it for her plans. But I still won't tell you who she is."

Reid fired again hitting the monster right between the eyes. He bared his teeth as if to growl and turned around. He headed for the SUV and climbed in way into the back. He curled into a ball and hid his face as tears streamed down his face. They were so close and it was ripped away. Reid heard the doors open and his family climbed in. He felt himself being placed in a lap and a hand carding through his hair.

"Shh. My poor Reid. Don't you worry honey. We'll keep looking and we'll catch this demon. You'll see. Everything will be fine." JJ cooed.

Reid nodded and buried his face in JJ's lap still sobbing. The other girls began to coo and smother him with love and attention. The men remained fuming. Another monster held Reids contract and they didn't where or who to look for. All they know is that the new demon is a she and a demon. It looks like their hunt was just extended.

**Poor Spencey! Now they have to find another demon! **

**Until Next Time! Me: Daddy? Dad: Yeah? Me: Are we there yet? Dad: *laughs* soon.**


	8. Meet the new demon

**A/N: Made it to St Louis! Just woke up from a nap. God was I tired. 9 hours in the van *stretches* Okay so, I'll try to write as much as I possibly can so yeah. Going to see the arch tomorrow! I hear you can go inside and go all the to the top and look out to the city and the river! Awesome! I so want to go to the top! I like heights. Then after the arch we're going to the capital! Sweet! My dad's a history buff, and I like history! Lots of interesting stuff! Anyways let's get going! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they almost got Reids voice back! But the demon that made the deal doesn't hold the contract! What?! So who holds it? Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the mystery demon!**

**Meet the new demon**

Hotch carried a sleeping Reid to their hotel room. He had cried himself to sleep and no one had the heart to wake him. So Hotch carried him in, changed him, and tucked him in bed. He then went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and soaked it. He wrung it out and washed away the tear tracks that stained his sons cheek. It pained him to see his youngest hurt so much. He palmed his cheek and frowned. He palmed the boys forhead and sighed.

"You're a bit warm Spencer." Hotch whispered. He figured that sooner or later the stress of this whole thing would make him sick.

He got the first aid and took an ear thermometer and stuck it in his charges ear while holding his head down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Spencer frowned then tried to move his head when he felt something in his ear. Hotch took notice and calmed him down. Once Spencer was settled back to sleep he took out the thermometer and sighed. It read 100.3

"Yup, you have a fever." Hotch said to himself.

He took the cloth he used to wash Reids face and discarded it getting a clean one and soaking it. He wrung it out and placed it on his charges forehead. He smiled a little when Reid sighed gratefully and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Feeling like he needed a shower badly Hotch glanced at his charge and decided he was okay enough to be on his own for a few minutes. He quickly got showered and changed. He came to see that his son was okay and there no danger or cause for alarm. He checked on Reids fever one last time before hitting the hay.

The next morning Rossi went to Hotchs room and found sitting beside Reid.

"Aaron is everything okay?" Rossi asked.

"Spencer spiked a fever last night and it got worse. I've been sitting with him most of the night making sure he wouldn't get too bad." Hotch said with a tired voice.

"Why don't you go to my room and sleep before we head out to our next destination. I'll watch Reid." Rossi said.

"You sure Dave? We both know Reid can be a handful especially when he's sick." Hotch asked.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Of course I can handle him. Now go on."

"Alright if your sure. Night." Hotch yawned.

"Night Aaron." Rossi whispered brushing away stray bangs that fell into his charges eyes. "Oh kiddo. Guess the stress got to you huh?"

Rossi smiled when Reid leanded into his touch and sighed contently. He carded a hand through his hair and replaced the towel on his forehead.

"Sleep well bambino." He whispered.

Rossi pulled out his laptop and began to write while keeping an eye on his charge. His work was disturbed later on when the girls found out he was sick. Reid woke up a few times to mothering but wasn't able to stay awake for more than a few minutes.

Over the course of a few days Reids fever went up and down. Especially when they moved him to a new location when they got a new lead on the new demon. They did research on the new demon. Her name was Emerald. In her life before she died and became demonic. She was a doctor. She had no family but her patients made up for it. One patient went crazy one day and killed her. This patient claimed she didn't help him and he was dying because of her. Upset she became demonic and made deals to patients who were dying of terminal illnesses.

With their new lead they moved on. But with Reids fever they had to be careful. Finally when they got to their new hotel his fever had broken but was exhausted. With their youngest safe, showered, and now in bed resting the family could rest easy while they continued their research.

Else where.

"So little Spencey wants his voice back? Interesting." Emerald said.

She circled around her latest victim and then slit his throat wide open. Emerald laughed and tasted the blood on her fingers.

"Delicious. Spencey. I do hope you come over to play. I would love to meet you in person." Emerald laughed.

**Oh snap y'all! **

**Until Next Time! I GOT COOKIES! **


	9. Big Brother and Little Brother

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! I meant to update the night I got home but I got stuck in St Louis and couldn't update! But I'm home now and I can update! Whee! I miss updating everyday but I've been so busy since school and I moved back home. Sigh. I working on it though! Supernatural fans! New stories up on the board! Go visit my profile to see what's coming to a Fanfiction near you. So guys without further ado let's get moving! When we last saw our heroes and heroines, stress got a hold of our baby genius and got a fever! Poor boy! Now that he's better let's see where our group is going! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and I'm roasting marshmallows over flames.**

**Big Brother and Little Brother**

Reid awoke the next morning feeling better and less tired. The few days were kinda rough with his fever and exhaustion. The stress of everything that's happened got to him and nailed him. Hard. But he felt much better, more calm, and ready to find the one who actually holds his contract.

"Good morning Spencer. How do you feel?" Hotch asked.

Reid grabbed his note pad and wrote.

_Much better and calmer. I think the fever might've knock some sense into me._

"That's good." Hotch said. He glanced at his charge and noticed a look in his eyes. It was the look a child gave when they miss a parent. Hotch sighed. Reid missed his big brother. Morgan had been keeping his distance while Reid was slowly regaining his trust.

"Spencer I think it's time you Morgan had a talk. I can tell you miss him. He misses you too." Hotch said.

Reid stared at his surrogate father. Hotch had just read like a book. True he did miss his big brother. He sighed. Maybe it was time they had a talk.

_Okay. I'll talk to him._

"Good man. Now go get changed. It's about time to meet the others for breakfast." Hotch said.

Reid nodded and gathered his clothes. He then changed and the father-son headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh my sweet baby! How do you feel?" Garcia asked.

Reid smiled and wrote.

_Much better._

"Good! Time for breakfast! You some meat on them bones." Garcia said.

The family laughed when Reid pouted. He wrote furiously.

_HEY! I'm not that thin!_

"Honey you're so thin a shark could snap you in half." JJ said.

_Could not. He'd have to come on dry land to get me first and there's no such thing as a land shark._

The family was rolling now. They stopped long enough to fill their plates and sat down laughing and talking, not worrying about a thing right now.

As soon as they were done Reid looked towards Hotch who gave a nod. Reid gulped. He had planned to talk to Morgan after breakfast but had no idea what to say. Reid stood up and walked over to Morgan and tugged on his shirt like a little kid would to grab their parents or older siblings attention.

"What's up Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

Reid wrote something on his pad.

_Could I talk to you for minute?_

"Sure kid. Come on. Let's go to my room." Morgan said.

Reid nodded and followed his big brother to his room. Morgan ushered Reid in and closed the door. He motioned for to sit on the bed while he grabbed a chair from the table and sat in front of Reid.

"Okay Pretty Boy. What's up?" Morgan asked.

Not knowing what to say Reid just wrote.

_First I wanna say I'm sorry for avoiding you like the plague. Second, I miss my big brother. I know you didn't mean anything in that fight we had and I shouldn't have acted like you didn't care. I do trust you and I just want my big brother._

Morgan was speechless at the moment. His little brother forgave him and missed him. He missed him too. He understood why he avoided him and didn't trust him after the whole ordeal, but now he wanted his brother back. Morgan smiled and pulled Reid into a hug.

Reid felt strong arms wrap around him and embrace him. He returned the bear hug and smiled. Everything was all right now. They broke the broke the hug and went to join the others.

Elsewhere

"Aw! What an adorable sight. Big brother and little brother love and trust each other again. How sweet." Emerald purred.

She curled her hand around her latest vicitms neck and dug into the skin. She dug in until she hit the bone. She grasped it and yanked it out her victims skeleton, clean of its flesh, muscles, everything.

"That's what happens when you defy me." She whispered the skull in her hand before crushing it.

She laughed and licked the blood and brains off her hands.

"Oh Spencey. I can't wait til you find me and you can come play. In fact I think I'll help you." She laughed.

**What is Emerald up too? And what does she want with Spencer?! **

**Until Next Time! *nibbles on freshly baked cookies* nomnomnomnomnom**


	10. Come to me

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...I know...I haven't been doing so well lately and have yet to visit a doctor. But I will...when all the bullshit dies down. Sigh. Mom and I got into one of our famous fights tonight! Yay! ARGH! She makes so mad. My mom's not the ideal parent, we've never really gotten along. So can't wait to get my own place. Oh if I disappear again it's probably my mom trying to get me to quit Fanfitcion and stop writing because it's 'stupid'. But I won't! I love it too much and you guys make it worth it! So fret not! I shall never quit! Anyways, let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes and heroines, Reid and Morgan are brothers once more and Emerald the demon bitch is plotting something! Let's go see what!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be drowned**

**Come to me**

Reid yawned as he picked up another book and began to read through it. All this research while vital was pretty exhausting. But he couldn't sleep now! He had a feeling they were close to finding the one who took his voice! He could feel it!

_Spencer_

Reid snapped his head up and blinked. Had someone called his name?

_**Spencer...come to me...**_

Reid shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He must be really tired if he was hearing things.

"Reid you okay?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded and wrote on his note pad.

_I'm okay, just really tired._

"It's about time for a break, we've been at it for a few hours." He said.

The others agreed and they got up to go grab a late night snack and mellow out for a bit. Just as they were walking Reid heard the voice again. He shrugged and got into the elevator with the others. When they got off, they passed an indoor pool the hotel had and something caught the young profilers eyes. He walked up to the window and looked at the water. He stepped back when a black figure glided across the bottom.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Get a move on!" Morgan called.

Reid nodded to him and took one last look at the pool and headed off with the rest of the family. Their midnight snack was quite relaxing and such, but it was time to some sleep and then they would do some more research in the morning.

Arriving back at the hotel Reid heard it again.

_**Spencer...I'm waiting for you...come to me...**_

The voice was coming from the pool. Reid ignoring his family's voice, he took off for the pool. He went inside the pool room and stopped. He looked at the water and saw the black figure from earlier glide across the bottom towards him.

_**I've been waiting for you**_

The black poked it's head out to reveal a girl's head. She lifted her arms and grabbed Reids ankle submerging him under water!

Reid thrashed to get out of her hold but she held tight. He closed his and screamed when she kissed him.

_**Calm yourself. I just want to talk.**_

_Talk!? Wait? How am I.._

_**My kiss. You are able to breathe and talk to me.**_

_What do you want?_

_**It's not what I want, but what you want. Your voice.**_

_You! You're the one-_

_**The one that holds your contract. Very good. I am. My name is Emerald.**_

_GIVE ME MY VOICE!_

_**But why? You gave it up.**_

_I made a mistake._

_**I see. I can't grant your wish. Now anyway. It's not yet time.**_

_What do y-_

_**Meet me in the dense woods in the next few days. I'll be waiting in a seculded Hunters cabin. Now then, time to sleep little one.**_

_Wha-_

Emerald grab Reid again and kissed him once more. Reid thrashed but his world went black. Emerald smiled and vanished. She went to her hiding place. She dried off and changed into her little black dress and looked at her awaiting victim.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she jabbed a long sword into her victims eye and out the other side. She yanked it out and licked at the blood.

"Delicious." She purred. "Can't wait for you Spencer."

She laughed wickedly.

**This demon is whack! Hope they can defeat her!**

**Until Next Time! My spidey senses are tingling! **


	11. Author Note

**Hey my Storm Army! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this but I have decided to take a break from Criminal Minds and write some Supernatural which I have been doing. Again I'm sorry guys! I just wanted to do play in a new sandbox and got totally wrapped up in it.**

**But that does not mean this is abandoned. Repeat NOT ABANDONED! Just on vacation!**

**Sit tight my Dark Side Jedi! I'll be back! Much love to you guys!**


End file.
